Can you hear them?
by Dr. Zelda soulcat
Summary: This is my second story-ish, so I'm not that good at this yet. But yeah. *facepalm* I'm bad at writing summarys. Well, the doctor and karkat meet, and that's basically it, I guess \:B NO FLUFF, and there are some other characters I didn't include. Rated T for the trolls WONDERFUL language.
1. Chapter 1 : HoNk

*on alternia*

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TC: honk.

CG: GAMZEE!

CG: F*CK

CG: THERE YOU ARE, YOU HAD ME WORRIED DUDE

TC: HONK.

CG: UH

CG: YEAH

CG: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ANYWAY, I TOLD EVERYONE TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE GONNA WANDER OFF.

TC: honk.

TC: HONK.

TC: honk.

TC: HONK.

CG: YEAH, I GET IT WISE GUY, YOU'RE A F*CKING CLOWN, WHO CARES.

CG: QUIT THE BULLS*IT PARTYCLOWN ANTICS AND GET YOUR A*S BACK HERE.

CG: THE S*IT HAS HIT THE WHIRLING DEVICE, AND YOU COULD BE IN SERIOUS DANGER OUT THERE.

TC: shut up.

CG: WHAT...

TC: I SAID SHUT THE MOTHERF*CK UP, MOTHERF*CKER.

TC: honk honk honk :o)

CG: DUDE

CG: ARE YOU OK

CG: YOU'RE REALLY WEIRDING ME OUT.

TC: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

TC: uh, yeah...

TC: I GUESS I'M ALL MOTHERF*CKIN WEIRDING OUT AT SOME EXTENT TO MY OWN MOTHERF*CKIN SELF.

TC: but it's all good, i'm chill with it.

CG: OH GOD

CG: NO NO NO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU WENT CRAZY, I COULDN'T TAKE THAT ON TOP OF ALL THIS.

TC: ON TOP OF MOTHERF*CKIN WHAT, MOTHERF*CKER.

CG: ERIDAN JUST FLIPPED HIS S*IT AND KILLED FEFERI AND KANAYA, AND I'M FREAKING THE F*CK OUT ABOUT IT.

TC: heh heh.

CG: HEH HEH?

CG: WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

CG: SERIOUSLY, GET BACK HERE NOW, AND HAVE A SLIME PIE TO RELAX OR SOMETHING.

TC: SLIME?

TC: there is no more slime, brother.

TC: AND ANYWAY.

TC: shit was motherf*ckin poison, didn't you know?

CG: UH...

CG: NO? I MEAN, I WOULD NEVER EAT IT, BUT

TC: THEN GET MOTHERF*CKIN SCHOOLFED ALL ABOUT THE WICKED NEWS, PUNCHLINE BLOODED MOTHERF*CKER.

TC: it rots you.

TC: RUSTS YOUR MOTHERF*CKIN THINK PAN.

TC: and the floor all stares up back at you through the motherf*ckin hole.

TC: BUT THERE IS NO HOLE NOW.

TC: only under motherf*ckin standing of who all i was made out to be all along.

TC: ONLY UNDER MOTHERF*CKING STANDING OF WHO ALL I WAS MADE OUT TO MOTHERF*CKING BE ALL A MOTHERF*CKING LONG.

CG: OH MY GOD

CG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

TC: i've been kicking the wicked ignorance on this s*it.

TC: BEEN MOTHERF*CKIN SLAUGHTERING THE WICKED IGNORANCE, BRO.

TC: all up in lifelong denial about my calling.

TC: AS A DESCENDANT OF THE HIGH MOTHERF*CKIN SUBJUGGLATORS.

TC: we are higher than you, brother.

TC: WE ARE HIGHER THAN MOTHERF*CKIN EVERYBODY.

TC: honk.

CG: GAMZEE

CG: PLEASE NO

TC: and now i'm the last one, so i finally motherf*ckin understand.

TC: I FINALLY GOT MY MOTHERF*CKING UNDERSTAND ON TO WHO THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS ARE.

TC: they were always both me. :o)

TC: AND ALSO MOTHERF*CKING ME.

TC: and now.

TC: AND MOTHERF*CKING NOW.

TC: i am going to motherf*ckin kill all you motherf*ckers.

CG: OH GOD

CG: OH MAN

CG: OH GOD

TC: I AM GOING TO MOTHERF*CKING KILL ALL YOU MOTHERF*CKERS.

TC: and paint the wicked pictures with your motherf*ckin blood.

TC: FROM YOUR VEINS WILL DRIP MY MIRACLES.

TC: your crushed bones will make my special stardust.

TC: WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, BROTHER.

TC: honk.

TC: HONK.

TC: honk.

TC: HOOOOOOOOOOONK.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

soulcat here

Yeah I know, I copyed that dialog, but that's all I'm gonna copy for now

I'm horrible at homestuck writing, so plz bear with me

R&R plz!

- Dr. Zelda soulcat


	2. Chapter 2 : The bodies

== be the scared s**tless leader

You have never been so freaked out in your life, which you have a hunch will be ending soon.

== go examine the bodies

You go and examine the bodies that douche Eridan left behind. You hear a faint honk, but its just fefri's body settling on the horn pile. You shudder and go check on sollux, who is still slouched against the wall. Your relived to find that your friend isn't dead, just . you check his wound to find that he'll be OK once he wakes up. You go check on Kanaya. Oh gog oh gog oh gog please let that be just sauce or something. You feel yourself tearing up when you notice a weird bracelet she seems to be wearing. Its like a really complicated watch.

== take it and put on the weird bling

You gingerly take the bracelet, wincing whenever your hand brushed aganst her cold wrist. You look at it, noticing weird writing on it and put it on.

== taste her blood

WHY THE F**K WOULD YOU DO THAT? But still...

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear a message notification on Kanaya computer and you pray to gog its not gamzee because you don't fell like f**king dealing with him right now.

== go see who the f**k it is

Dr Zelda Soulcat here! I know I know, what about the other story

Well guess what happened!

My cat tipped over a glass of water that fell on my LAPTOP.

So all my data was gone when I had to throw it away.

So I might keep writing it, but probably not soon

Oh well!

R&R plz!

-Dr. Zelda Soulcat


	3. Chapter 3 : OC

You walk over to her computer and check out the messages.

- OncomingStorm [OC] started pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

Hey, I found something. Meet me at your hive again, Ok?

- OncomingStorm [OC] stopped pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

f**k? You have never heard of that name before. Their chat color was blue, darker than vriska's, kinda of like Equius's.

== decide what the f**k your going to do next

You decide to go to Kanaya's hive and meet who the f**k was pestering her

== hear a honk from down the hall

F**K! You had forgotten about Gamzee. You hear him coming towards you, dragging his clubs. You shudder and start to panic. You decide to try to escape by running to Kanaya's hive, but you'll have to run past him. F*********CK WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DRAMATIC? You ask yourself, quite loudly. You immediately regret it, because you hear Gamzee increase his pace. You decide once and for all and equip your sickles, so they are in your hands. You take a deep breath and start to run.

Sooo? Do you like it? I know I repeated a lot, and its kind of short. There might be a feels warning soon though!

R&R plz!

-Dr. Zelda Soulcat


End file.
